Comeuppance is Never a Good Thing
by Snwy.Leopard
Summary: Refusing to take any more of the Slytherin's abuse of power and Umbridge’s cruel detention methods quietly, Hermione joins forces with the twins to get revenge. Little does anyone know what this new partnership will bring. FW/HG
1. Partners?

**Title:** Comeuppance is Never a Good Thing**  
Rating: **T**  
Pairing: **Fred/ Hermione**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything at all! Anything you don't recognize from J.K. Rowling's series is from my own mind, but everything you do recognize is hers. **  
Summary: **Unwilling to take any more of Umbridge'scruel detention methods, Hermione joins forces with Fred and George to get revenge on the Toad Lady. Little do anyone know what this new partnership will bring.  
**Notes:** This takes place before the DA gets discovered by the Inquisitorial Squad.

**Chapter 1: Partners?**

The hall was quiet save for the occasional muffled sniffle. Being prefect, Hermione cautiously walked toward the sound, wand held out in front of her. As she turned the corner, she saw the huddled form of a small boy sandwiched between two identical redheaded boys. The two older boys seemed to be trying to comfort the little first year.

Hermione dropped her wand, her motherly instinct kicking in as she rushed over to the trio sitting on the bench. She knelt on her knees, ignoring the surprised gazes from the Weasley twins. "What happened, Michael?"

The little boy sniffled in response and moved to wipe some of his tears, a flash of red on the back of his hand catching her attention. Hermione felt a tightening in her chest as she gently pushed his hair to the side to look him in the face.

"It was the nasty Toad Lady, wasn't it?" At her nickname, the boy managed a weak chuckle as he nodded.

This wasn't the first time she'd seen the poor boy, whose love of learning reminded her so much of herself, here. He'd gotten detention before for answering questions without being called on. It wasn't his fault the Toad Lady would ignore him whenever he raised his hands. Hermione had the same problem.

Pushing aside Fred and George's hands, she gathered the little boy into her arms, whispering soothing words, "It's okay, Michael. I'm here now. Don't worry." She heard a rustling from her side and turned to face Fred who held some sort of cream in his hand.

"It's for his injuries. We created it after we got sent in there a few times for our own detention," Fred explained. She took it gratefully from him and immediately placed some of the peach colored cream on Michael's hand.

Hermione heard the little blond boy hiss at the sting, but slowly his body relaxed as the healing salve worked its magic. The angry mess that had been left behind from Umbridge's detentions dulled to a light pink.

"_Hem. Hem._" Jerking in surprise at the newcomer, Hermione immediately turned to face the Toad Lady. Dolores Umbridge, in her bright pink tweed suit, gave Hermione and the twins a satisfied smirk as the boy she just held in detention cowered away from her.

"As you know, Miss Granger, young children who disobey my rules ought to be taught a lesson. Surely _you_ should know that by now." Umbridge's eyes flickered to Hermione's own healing hand before smiling smugly. Hermione clenched her fists, ready to retort. "Best get out of the hallways before curfew. Wouldn't want you to break another rule, do we?" Her eyes glittered arrogantly at the trio before she turned back into her office.

Hermione let out a sound of frustration. "That horrid toad of a woman!"

"Don't worry. Hermione," George replied as he casually laid his arm around her shoulder and glared at Umbridge's office door.

"By the time we're through with her she won't even know what hit her." Fred filled in as he wound his arm around her waist.

Hermione huffed, wishing she could just march in that office and hex the mind out of the horrible teacher. She glanced at Michael who looked oddly out of place. "Go on, Michael. Don't want to get caught in the hallways after curfew." To the twins' surprise, the little boy had flung himself into a hug with her then gave the twins quick hugs before scurrying off to his common room.

"That was," George paused not knowing how to describe it.

"Unexpected," Fred finished. Hermione shook her head at their antics before looking thoughtful.

"Count me in."

"What?" George asked at her sudden change of subject.

"I said 'count me in.'"

"Yes, we know that Granger. We may have had an odd experiment or two fail and explode in our faces, but we're not deaf. Count you in with what?"

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. The only other time they had seen her giddy like that was when she exclaimed that she didn't care whether the DA got caught or not and how exciting it was to be doing something that broke the rules.

"Uh oh, Brother, I think she's crossed over," Fred commented as they began the walk back to the common room. Hermione shoved him playfully before skipping ahead a few steps. "Oi!" Fred called as they watched her spin on her heels to face them and continued walking backwards.

"Count me in whatever you two are concocting, obviously!" With a roll of her eyes she turned on her heels again. To her annoyance, the twins stopped in their steps, their faces clouded with surprise. She stopped and turned to face them. "What?"

"Who are you and what in Merlin's ball sack have you done to Hermione Granger?" She bristled at Fred's comment. Ron had said the same exact thing to her. Honestly, was it so hard to believe that she could be just as much of a prankster and rule breaker as everyone else? For Merlin's sake, just look at all the rule breaking she did every year she attended Hogwarts!

She huffed and folded her arms across the chest. "Mind your language, Frederick Gideon Weasley!"

"There's our Know-It-All Granger!" Fred grinned playfully, earning him a punch in the arm.

"Honestly!" Hermione huffed as she swiped agitatedly at a tendril of hair that had landed on her face. "Is it such a surprise that I, Hermione Granger, would willingly choose to join forces with Hogwart's famous prankster twins?" The twins shared a grin before shrugging. Turning her around, Fred slung his arm around her shoulder as George placed his arm around her waist. They continued on their walk back to their dormitory.

"You know, Hermione, it's not such an easy thing being us prankster twins," Fred began.

"I mean you have to live up to everyone's expectations," George continued.

"You have to be able to manipulate charms, spells, potions."

"In ways that many would deem hazardous."

"If I don't recall, I believe you've given us a verbal reprimand plenty of times for such hazardous actions."

"Well yes, but-" Hermione tried to explain, but was interrupted by George.

"It's hard trying to plan out a scheduled pranking. It could take days, weeks, and sometimes months before it can be done."

"Do you have the passion for mischief, cunning and stamina? How do we know you're not just going to turn us in or bugger out halfway through?" By that point Hermione was thoroughly agitated at their attempt to confuse her with their back and forth talk. Being her, though, it was a fruitless attempt.

"Oh stuff it both of you! I want to get her back for everything she's done. That _witch_ deserves what she's got coming," she spat out as she idly rubbed the back of her hand remembering the harsh sting as she wrote _I must not speak unless told _an infinite amount of times for three nights straight. All the horrified, tortured looks the underclassman had as they too returned from her office for various reasons also floated in her mind. "I'm in it 'til the end. When have I ever not finished something I started?"

Fred tightened his hold on her, earning a questioning glance from the small witch. "I do believe, brother, that we've got a new partner in crime." Fred grinned.

"I do believe you're right. And with a bookworm on our side-ouch, _Hermione_!- everything will be done faster and more effective- not that they weren't already, but it's always good to have another sharp mind in the mix." George gingerly rubbed his nose where Hermione had instinctively wacked him with her wand.

"Good," Hermione, still grinning from George's compliment, swiveled around to face them before entering into Gryffindor common room. She stuck her hand out in front of her. "Partners?" The twins shared another glance before they both shook her hands, identical grins spreading across their freckled faces.

"Partners."

* * *

**A/N: I know. I'm horrible for starting another story, but I can't help it! I love Fred/ Hermione stories and I've read so many lately my eyes are going to go cross-eyed! Anyway, I hope you liked the beginning of this! I'm hoping to get around ten reviews before posting chapter two, so if you liked it, hated it, let me know!**


	2. Why You Don't Eat Floating Cupcakes

**Chapter 2: Why You Don't Eat Mysteriously Floating Cupcakes**

She didn't know what she was thinking when she suggested it. She felt cruel and heartless and just plain horrible! She could just _feel_ the pain they were going through. But regardless of her good conscience, Hermione couldn't help but smile in accomplishment as Crabbe and Goyle clutched their stomachs and rear ends on the floor, their faces growing a deeper red as their bodies worked against them.

Turning away from the scene, she practically skipped back unseen to Gryffindor common room pushing away any guilt she had for preventing the two Slytherins from being able to go to the bathroom despite the churning of their stomachs. Nasty business, muggle laxatives.

Surely she would not want to be in their place, but to be honest, they deserved it. They deserved every minute of pain that they were in for picking on the wrong people. The back of her hand itched in reminder.

Yes, they _definitely_ deserved it.

_Three nights before…_

Over a week had passed since Hermione agreed to join forces with the twins. They had only met once due to both Hermione's prefect schedule and the twins' already planned week of pranks.

It was a strange sight indeed for the Gryffindor common room when the resident bookworm and twin pranksters were seated together, heads bent together as they whispered conspiratorially. Not many people knew what exactly would come of this, but so long as their plans didn't target them they had no problems with the trio.

By that time of the year, the people who hadn't known Hermione now knew she wouldn't pull pranks just for the fun of it like the twins. No, she always had a plan, an agenda that was always within sound reason, so they weren't as worried. She wouldn't lash out at one of her fellow Gryffindors unless it happened to be a lanky red head whose name was Ronald Weasley. Then again, he was just a special case.

Their first meeting dealt with basic information mostly to make sure she knew what exactly she was getting herself into. Hermione ended up even signing a paper binding her to her promises.

During their second meeting which followed a few days later they began to get down into brainstorming ideas ranging from harmless hexes to full out fireworks in the pants. It was halfway through said meeting when a second year girl burst into the common room, robes askew and eyes wide in panic.

Switching into prefect mode, Hermione jumped out her seat as the second year sought her out. The common room fell into a hushed silence as the frazzled girl hurriedly rushed over to Hermione and the twins.

"H-H-Hermione!" the girl cried out, tears falling down as she tried to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Hermione placed a soothing hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Katie! It's Katie! Those Slytherin boys… We were just walking back from the library and these two big boys came and cornered us!" she managed to get out.

"Where is she? What'd they do?" Hermione felt the twins stand behind her as did many of the other protective Gryffindors around her.

"They swatted our books out of our hands and stomped on them. When we tried to pick them up, they grabbed our hair. I managed to kick one of them in the gut and I got away, but Katie, she's-"

"Where is she, Laura?" Hermione pressed her urgently.

"Fourth floor near the painting of Barnabus the Great. She's-" She didn't stay to hear the rest as she took off running toward the fourth floor, footsteps following behind her. She didn't need to see who it was, just as long as she got to the fourth floor. The poor girl was all by herself with two Slytherins!

As she reached the fourth floor and turned down the corridor holding the painting of Barnabus the Great, Hermione heard a muffled scream. She whipped her wand out in front of her as she came upon two great figures looming over a small struggling body.

"Leave her alone!" Hermione yelled furiously.

They didn't pay any attention to her as they took their pastries and promptly smashed it into the girl's face and hair. Katie attempted to lash out and push them away but they were too strong and snickered at her weak attempts.

"I mean it! Or so help me I'll hex the both of you to hell and back!" The two Slytherins froze and turned to face her, smug smirks plastered on their chubby faces.

"Says who? You?" Crabbe sneered. Her grip tightened on her wand. Faintly she heard the arrival of other people behind her.

"Get away from her," Fred's deep voice demanded as he and George aimed their wands at the Slytherins. Hearing Fred's tone sent a strange shiver up Hermione's spine. She had never heard him or George sound so threatening and stern. Usually they were just carefree and full of jokes even when angry.

"Called for backup, eh mudblood?"

Hermione felt her face heat up in anger as she moved to hex the two boys. Before she or anyone could say anything, however, a high pitched voice intervened. "_Hem. Hem._" Hermione felt a chill of disgust as she laid her eyes on Dolores Umbridge in all her pink suit glory.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Umbridge glanced at the wands now held at their sides. "I do believe fighting in the corridors is strictly against school policy. As prefect, I would have expected you to know that, Miss Granger." She smiled sweetly. "No matter, three nights of detention will fix that, oughtn't it? Oh, and two nights for you two boys as well. As Headmistress I cannot condone such behavior and against fellow students no less! " She tutted as her smile widened to show her short pointed teeth.

"But Professor! Crabbe, Goyle- they-" Hermione began.

"-were simply helping this poor girl back to her common room, isn't that correct Mr. Goyle? Mr. Crabbe?" Professor Umbridge looked around the Gryffindors to where the two Slytherins were standing positively gleeful.

"Yes, Headmistress! That's _exactly _what we were doing." Rage filled the Gryffindors at Goyle's blatant lie. Professor Umbridge nodded in acceptance before glancing back at the Gryffindors before her.

"You see? As part of the Inquisitorial Squad, they were simply doing their duties to the school. You best take a page from their books and learn not to break school policy. Now, I expect all of you in my office tomorrow right after classes finish." Professor Umbridge finished sweetly after gesturing to Hermione, Fred, and George. They watched in stony silence as the clicking of Professor Umbridge's heels disappeared down the hall.

From behind, Crabbe and Goyle shouldered past the three Gryffindors, purposely knocking into Hermione's shoulders. "Mudblood," Goyle sneered as he and Crabbe walked away chuckling at the Gryffindor's misfortune.

George and Fred gripped their wands ready to blast the two Slytherins, but Hermione placed a hand on each of their arms. At their questioning gazes, she shook her head before turning to the second year girl who still lay sniffling on the floor behind them.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she bent to help the girl up. Katie was shaking like a leaf when Hermione took her into her arms. "It's okay, we're here now. We're going to bring you back to Gryffindor okay? It's okay, Katie. _Scourgify._" The mess that Crabbe and Goyle left on Katie's face and hair disappeared. Fred and George flanked the two girls protectively as they made their way back up to the seventh floor.

"Ya, it's okay. You've got us strong-" Fred piped up from the right.

"Courageous-" George continued.

"Handsome men now to defend you from those obese snakes."

"We won't let them eat you beautiful girls up." George winked at the little girl who managed a smile and hid further into Hermione's arms.

The walk back to Gryffindor was filled with the twins telling the girls jokes which helped the little second year calm down. By the time they reached the portrait everyone watched as Laura exclaimed and rushed over to the entering group. Laura quickly hugged Katie and grabbed her hand.

Seeing that the girl was in good hands, the Gryffindors all went back to their business. Before she was led upstairs, Katie glanced back at Hermione and the twins. "Thank you." She managed a smile at Hermione and blushed as she gained the confidence to look up at the twins.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Hermione noted as she turned toward the twins. George and Fred grinned.

"Well, it _is _us, Weasley twins." George winked.

"Who could resist us?" Fred flashed a handsome smile as she rolled her eyes in hopelessness.

"Your abundance of humility astounds me."

"It's our middle name!" they replied simultaneously earning a snort from the bushy haired girl.

"Hermione! Fred, George!" Harry called over from his seat by the fire. The three moved over to sit with the group consisting of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Neville. "What happened? We were going to follow, but Fred and George made us stay behind."

Hermione sighed unhappily, but it was George who replied. "Umbridge gave us detention."

"What!" the group exclaimed earning looks from the people around them.

"By the time we reached Katie, Crabbe and Goyle were rubbing their desserts into her face and hair, but she was kicking all around. I told them to stop, but they didn't pay attention to her, so Fred stepped in. Crabbe called me a mudblood." She spat the derogatory word out. The group's faces including her own twisted into disgust and anger at the word. "Yes, well after calling me _that_ we were all ready to hex the pants off them, but then Umbridge appeared and said that Crabbe and Goyle were doing their _duty_ to the school helping Katie to her common room and _we _were the ones starting a fight in the corridors. She even gave us detention to teach us a lesson!"

"That woman's seriously off her bloody rocker!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron! Language!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, 'Mione, but it's true. She _is _off her bloody rocker. She even insulted your prefect status," Fred replied.

"She what?" Ginny piped up from her spot on the floor.

"It's true! Said Hermione should know that fighting in the hallways is against school policy and as prefect she should know that. Gave her _three_ detentions instead."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in worry knowing the pain of three consecutive detentions. "And what did you two get? Did the girl get detention as well?"

"No, she didn't get detention. As for Fred and George, they got two nights. As prefect she's treating me worse." Hermione sighed miserably. To her surprise, Fred placed his hand on hers and squeezed it gently. She smiled at him when a loud thump brought her attention to the other side.

"That's it! I've had it!" Neville exclaimed as he sat up straight surprising the whole group with his outburst. "She's gone way too far! I say we mutiny!"

"Yeah!" Harry and Ron yelled in agreement.

"I agree!" Ginny piped up. Hermione, Fred, and George all shared knowing looks.

George smiled secretively at the group. "Oh, just you wait. Payback is certainly on its way."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Just don't worry about it. It's being dealt with. By the time we get through with her and the Inquisitorial Squad, they won't think twice about messing with us. Now, if you don't mind, we have pranks to plan!" George, Fred, and Hermione all stood up to move to the twins' usual corner.

"What? Hermione! Are you in on this too? Are you insane going off with the twins? And since when do you hang out with them?"

"Since now, _Ronald. _Not that it's any of your business who I hang out with, but is it so hard to believe I am willingly spending my time with the twins? Honestly, you're not the boss of me." Hermione huffed before taking a seat with the twins. The group sat in awe as Hermione leaned her head in to whisper with the twins.

Ignoring the stares she was receiving, Hermione grinned mischievously at the identical looks of awe in front of her. "I have a plan."

…..

It took three days to plan everything and gather their supplies, but they had the plan memorized to the minutest detail. Since it was Hermione's plan and her first prank, Fred and George gave her the reigns for this one. In all honesty, they were curious to see how their little bookworm fared in her first real prank.

Classes finished early on the third day. Instead of being able to enjoy the rest of the day, however, Hermione found herself sitting in Umbridge's office writing _I must not use my wand against another student_ until her hand was raw and bleeding from the use of the special quills for the third day in a row.

By the time she got out, it was past dinnertime and close to the designated prank time. Thankfully Fred was waiting for her with their special salve to dull and heal some of the pain before she went to finish last minute details. George was already off setting up.

At eight o'clock, Hermione watched as Crabbe and Goyle came around the corner like clockwork. Usually after dinner they made their way down to the kitchens to get more desserts to stuff their faces with and that night they didn't disappoint her. Half an hour later, she watched them return, goblet of juice in one hand and pile of pastries in the other.

Hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak, Hermione inched her way toward the unsuspecting Slytherins. A timed crash from behind them jolted the boys thus sending their pastries flying onto the floor.

"What was that?" Crabbe asked dumbly.

"Don't know," Goyle grunted as he glanced behind him before leaning down to pick up his fallen pastries. He placed his goblet off to the side. Crabbe followed suit.

"Good thing we got those stupid house elves, eh Goyle?" Hermione froze at Crabbe's comment.

"Yeah, only thing they're good for- taking orders from us purebloods." The two snorted out laughs.

Hermione saw red. She wanted to hex the boys for their comments, but instead took the opportunity of their distraction to quickly pour the liquid version of the Weasley twins' U-No-Poo into their pumpkin juice. Duty accomplished, Hermione hurried away from them and watched them walk further down the hallway. With a swish and flick of her wand, she levitated two cupcakes into the air.

In their gluttony, the fact that there were two mysteriously floating cupcakes for the second time in their years at Hogwarts did not strike them as odd. Hermione watched in satisfaction as Crabbe and Goyle greedily bit into the baked goods before taking a large swig of their pumpkin juice.

Slowly their satisfied smiles dissolved into frowns as they glanced at each other then glanced down at their suddenly gurgling stomachs. Groaning, they bent over as sharp pains filled their stomachs. Their goblets and armful of pastries crashed onto the floor.

They quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and cried out painfully on top of the toilet seats when their bodies would not allow them to defecate.

Hermione watched from the safety of the cloak as they stumbled miserably out of the bathroom, clutching their stomachs in utter pain.

_Present time…_

Thinking back to their comments on house elves, and the reason behind the distinct ache of her hand from Umbridge's detentions, Hermione dispelled any pity she had for the two Slytherins. They deserved the cupcakes she laced with muggle laxative and the U-No-Poo she poured into their pumpkin juice.

Really, if anything they did it to themselves. Who eats two randomly levitating cupcakes for the second time in a row? Honestly, they were thicker than a dragon's hide. And dragon's hide was known to be one of the thickest hides in the world!

She shook her head at their stupidity, but continued smiling as she took off the cloak and entered the hallway leading to the Gryffindor portrait. As she walked through, she caught the twins' eye and gave them a quick nod and smile before heading up the boy's dormitory stairs.

"Oi! Something's up with Crabbe and Goyle! I think they're in pain or something! They keep grabbing their arses and rolling around on the floor! Come on!" She heard Dean Thomas' voice shout from below before she closed the door to the empty fifth year boys' room behind her. Hermione sighed happily as she returned the cloak to its spot in Harry's trunk.

Yes, revenge was sweet.

* * *

**A/N: Haha I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter! It was a little longer than I planned, but oh well. Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited/alerted my story! So, what do you think so far? Please review!**


	3. Malfoy's Mistake

**Chapter 3: Malfoy's Mistake**

"But Hermione!" Ron whined from his chair in the common room. "You don't_ know _with them! They always have some sort of secret agenda. They're probably just using you!"

Hermione crossed her arms in a huff as she glared at the redhead. She hoped to Merlin she was right in defending the twins. "Unlike you, Ronald, not everyone uses me for something. How do _you_ know if they have a secret agenda? Is it so hard to believe that someone other than you and Harry actually want me for company?"

Ron's already pink face increased at Hermione's ignorance. "But it's the twins! It's not just anyone. It's my brothers and I _know _my brothers. They don't care about anything but themselves and their pranks. That's it! They wouldn't want you for company!" he retorted without thinking.

Ron's eyes widened upon realizing what he said, but before he could speak, Hermione sputtered in offense, "What's that supposed to mean- They wouldn't want me for company?" Her voice slowly increased gaining the attention of many of the Gryffindors around them. "Is that what you think? That all I'm here for is to-to do your homework for you? Be at your beck and call whenever you feel too lazy or 'busy' to do it? Well," she slammed her books together and jerked them to her chest. "get over yourself you ruddy prat! You don't mean _that _much to me anyway. The twins make much better company than you any day." She whipped around and stomped angrily up the stairs just as Harry entered the room.

At the loud bang of the door, Harry turned to his best friend whose face had grown the astonishing shade of Weasley red. Figuring Ron would most likely not give the best answer, he glanced over to the twins who had been watching the scene in avid interest.

"What was that all about?" he asked as he took a seat next to the two boys.

"That, pumpkin, was Hermione proverbially shoving Ron's foot back in his mouth," George replied in contentment as he leaned back against his chair.

"Pumpkin?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes, dear." George pulled Harry's chair next to his and slung an arm around the dark haired boy's shoulder. "I figured now would be the best time to come out of the closet and tell the whole world about our fabulous relationship!"

"George, what are you on about? What product did you accidentally inhale this time?" Harry replied trying to get out from under George's arm.

"Ah, but, bunny tail, I did not inhale a thing other than your manly odor." George winked at Harry. From his seat, Fred attempted to keep his face straight, but it was all in vain as his deep laughter belted out. After a few seconds, George soon joined his twin. Harry rolled his eyes at their antics.

"You two are absolutely barmy," he declared as he left the laughing pair to go up to his dormitory.

….

"Make it a powerful memory- the happiest one you can remember. Remember- allow it to fill you up. Keep trying Seamus. George, your turn now," Harry's voice floated over the murmur of spells and conversations in the Room of Requirement.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" George exclaimed, but only large silvery puffs of cloud jetted out of his wand, much to his dismay. Fred sniggered at his brother's futile attempt earning him a hearty shove. Seeing the two fooling around, Hermione turned back to focus on her own attempt at a full-bodied patronus.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" She attempted. Once her otter sharpened into shape, though, it disappeared in a cloud of silver. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips dropped into a frown.

"You were bloody brilliant," a male voice whispered into her ear causing shivers up her spine. Hermione whipped her head around to see the handsome smiling face of Fred Weasley as his twin brother attempted another patronus. Her eyebrow rose in question, but the frown remained. "Your prank. It's been a week and people are _still_ talking about it." He appeared meditative as she tried focusing on the matter at hand. "Maybe there's still hope for you yet, Granger."

The red headed twin watched in curiosity as the shorter girl attempted another full-bodied otter, but again it quickly disappeared into a cloud after fully forming. She let out a sound of frustration.

Hermione turned to face him. "What do you mean there's still hope for me?"

Fred grinned as he plopped his arm around her shoulder. "There's still hope for making you a permanent prankster and I don't say that to just anyone, so you should feel honored that I, a Weasley twin, have bestowed you such a great honor." He winked at her causing her to roll her eyes. He leaned in to whisper into her ear again, "And don't worry. We're not using you." Hearing his words quickly untied any knots she had in her stomach about whether she did the right thing defending the twins the other night. Instead her stomach seemed to flutter strangely. She dismissed it as stomach indigestion.

"You don't say what to just anyone, Gred?" Another voice entered the conversation from her side.

"How lucky she is to receive a compliment from someone as roguishly handsome and charming as me about how she should give up the life of being a nun and become a permanent prankster- oi!" Fred yelped as Hermione slapped him on the arm. She huffed in annoyance.

"Serves you right."

George chuckled seeing the smaller girl's stern expression toward his brother. "He's right, you know. A lot of our…admirers would practically wet themselves to hear something along the lines of a compliment from one of us famous Weasley twins. It's our debonair charm I'll have you know." George flashed her an exaggerated wink and grin.

"So what do you think, Brother? Think she's wet and ready for us?" Fred elbowed his twin, eyes twinkling in merriment.

At Hermione's guffaw, George laughed and joked, "I don't know. Might have to start with some foreplay. Merlin knows this one's too innocent for our…tricks." Hermione's face twisted in disgust as a chuckling Fred swung an arm around her.

"You two are so crude!" Hermione exclaimed as she shoved Fred away from her. She felt her face heat up at the insinuations and quickly turned away from the twins, but a pair of muscled arms held her in place.

"Uh, uh. You're not going anywhere until we've finished having our dirty ways with you, Hermione." Fred pulled her flush against his chest to keep her from walking away. Hermione blushed at the intimate embrace and turned to face him.

"And who," she replied, poking him in the chest and leaning her upper body away to glare at him- he was a good six or so inches taller than her after all, "said I _want_ you two to have your 'dirty ways' with me? What if I found you two to be absolutely ghastly and any idea of physical contact other than hugs absolutely repulses me?"

At her side, George gasped in mock pain as he pretended to feel faint. Hermione turned to face the twin. "Oh how such foul words strike my soul! Brother, I cannot live on with such rejection," George shook his head pitifully, "Say farewell to our poor mum and dad for they will miss me- the more handsome and charismatic twin- dearly. Bid the garden gnomes adieu- actually make sure you get a good snog in there as well. Oh how I will miss those charming pesks!" Hermione could feel the vibration of Fred's deep chuckles against her body as she rolled her eyes at George's dramatics.

"Ah, but your ears deceive you dear brother. The fair maiden said 'what if.' She didn't say she actually thought that. Your death- though inconsequential since _I _am the fairer twin with dashing good looks and endless charm- would be for naught. We still have hope to woo this fiery lioness lounging in my arms." His arms tightened comfortably around her waist causing Hermione to blush deeper and forget the words that had bubbled up in response to the twins' words.

"Oi!" Ron's voice interrupted the twins and Hermione who turned to face the lanky redhead. "What're you doing? Leave her alone you gits!"

Fred and George smirked at their little brother, but it was Hermione, still in Fred's arms, who replied glaring. "Oh hush up, _Ronald_. They're just joking around like they usually do. You're not my keeper." She huffed as she shimmied out of Fred's arms.

"But, Hermione!" Ron complained as Harry walked over to them.

"Hermione, come on. Let's see your patronus," Hermione shot Harry a grateful look for interrupting what would have been another infamous Hermione-Ron fight.

She cleared her throat and thought of the joy from the prank she received and the compliments Fred gave her, his breath tingling against her ear filling her with pride. Then she thought of the simple but meaningful words he whispered to her. 'We're not using you.' "_Expecto Patronum!_" A burst of bright light engulfed the space before her as her otter proudly formed in front of her, playing happily in the air instead of disappearing into a cloud.

"Excellent, Hermione!" Harry congratulated her along with all the other students who complimented her. Her eyes sparkled as she caught sight of the twins who were grinning boyishly. Fred winked at her causing that strange fluttering in her stomach to return.

Suddenly the whole room lurched causing a couple of students to stumble. A series of loud booms followed consecutively after that. Fear gripped her heart as everyone moved toward the center of the room not knowing what was happening. After another boom the mirror lined wall exploded falling with a deafening crash. Hermione watched as Harry moved forward toward the wall where a large hole appeared.

"Harry-" Hermione started before she saw Harry hurry back toward them right when the entire wall exploded into huge chunks of concrete and rubble.

Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat seeing Dolores Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad staring at them in triumph. She felt someone grab her hand making her head jerk to the side. Fred squeezed her hand a fraction of a second before the scene erupted into chaos.

"Get them!" Professor Umbridge hissed.

Realizing they were caught finally clicked into everyone's brain as they all screamed and ran around the room in an effort to dodge the leering Slytherin squad.

"_Hem_. _Hem._" After some time, Professor Umbridge's high pitched sound easily carried over the noise effectively stopping everyone in their tracks. Hermione gulped upon seeing Professor Umbridge's eyes lock onto Harry's, a wide smile appearing on her face. "Now that I have your attention, do not try running away. If you do, we will find you and worse punishments will be dealt out. Is that clear?" Slowly all the panicked heads nodded. "As a clear violation of the rules, I must assign all of you detention for two weeks."

Hermione's eyes widened enormously. Two weeks? Two weeks with those horrible quills? Was she crazy? It wasn't even the other's idea. It was hers. All hers. Flashes of her friend's pained faces after two full weeks of Professor Umbridge's detention drifted into her mind. Harry. Ron. Ginny. Luna. Neville. Parvati. Padma. George…Fred. She shook her head, her decision set.

"Professor!" Every head turned to look at Hermione causing her to pause at the sudden attention. Clearing her throat, she stared straight at the haughty professor unwilling to show her fear and disgust for the woman. Eerily she was reminded of her first year when she took the blame for Harry and Ron Halloween night. "It was my fault. Don't punish them. It was all my idea not theirs."

From behind her, everyone's eyes widened upon hearing her words. Fred shook his head at her before he spoke up. Unfortunately he couldn't be heard over the other loud protests from the DA.

"Silence!" Professor Umbridge's voice quieted the uproar. Her eyes flickered maliciously toward the bushy haired Gryffindor as her lips curved upward into her sugar coated smile. "Miss Granger. I should have known you would be the one claiming to be behind this. However, it is Mr. Potter I have been led to believe who started this."

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew Professor Umbridge was going to give Harry more problems and Hermione knew Harry wouldn't be able to handle it on top of all the stress he had with Voldemort in his mind. She opened her mouth to protest, but the professor continued.

"But if you say it was your idea, then I have no choice," Professor Umbridge's smile turned into a malicious grin. "Three weeks of detention and suspension of your Prefect badge."

Hermione's heart dropped. The barrage of protests behind her fell on deaf ears as she felt the blood drain from her face. Suspension of her Prefect badge? Three weeks of detention?

Her eyes flickered toward the sound of sniggering. Hermione's eyes narrowed upon seeing the gleeful blond Slytherin who was currently gripping a sorrowful Cho Chang by the robe. She shot Draco Malfoy the dirtiest look she could muster in her misery.

"_Hem. Hem._" Professor Umbridge called attention. "Now that that is all settled, please report to my office tomorrow after dinner for detention- _all _of you." Her beady eyes pointedly looked at every member of the DA. "Mr. Potter, you will come with me. Mr. Malfoy- you and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad are to dismantle this room and bring anything of importance to me in Dumbledore's office." She flashed everyone a buttery smile before leaving with Harry and Cho in her grasp.

"Got what you had coming," Draco sneered once Umbridge disappeared around the corner. Hermione glared at him, fists clenched. "Stupid little mudblood."

A flurry of action took place as both sides whipped their wands out at each other. Hermione pointed her wand deftly at Draco, eyes stinging from angry tears. She cursed the fates when Draco caught sight of her watery eyes.

"Oh is the little mudblood gonna cry? Oh, wah! I want my mummy. The big bad Umbridge took my shiny little badge away. Boo hoo!" Draco mocked in a child-like voice. From behind him, the rest of the Slytherins laughed.

"Bloody ferret!" Ron exclaimed as he flicked his wand at the blond who easily blocked the spell.

"Really Weasel," Draco eyed the redhead lazily, "Being a pureblood I thought you were better at magic. Then again," he smirked, "being a blood traitor has probably messed your head up even more what with having to beg on the streets for money. I'm sure you even enjoy hearing your mother bring customers home. After all, it's another meal paid for." Another burst of laughter filled the demolished Room of Requirements. Hermione saw red, body jerking into action.

In a flash, Draco found himself sprawled on the floor, his hand gingerly touching his already bright pink cheek. His grey eyes narrowed dangerously at the fuming little witch standing in front of him. He jumped back onto his feet.

"You filthy little-"

"Shut your trap, ferret, and come up with something original for once." Her eyes shot daggers at the suddenly fearful wizard while she lifted her wand up to his neck. Her voice came out low and menacing, sending shivers up everyone's spine. "Call me a mudblood all you want. I'll take your annoying juvenile rants, but don't you _dare_ ever say one bad word against the Weasley family or else. Do you understand me?"

He made no move except to glare and sneer. She dug the wand deeper against his throat. "Do. You. Understand. Me?"

Finally, the blond Slytherin shivered slightly before he nodded still eyeing the wand digging into his neck.

"Good," she dropped her wand before pushing him aside and heading out of the room. Slowly the rest of the DA followed after her, wands still trained on the Slytherins until all were safely around the corner. Ron turned his head, jaw slack as he looked at his best friend in amazement. All thoughts of their previous fight erased from his mind.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. That was- that was-"

"Fantastic!" George finished for his little brother.

"Knocked Malfoy silly, she did!" Fred swung an arm proudly around Hermione's shoulders, grinning widely. As a whole, the DA members hooted in laughter before turning down different corridors to go to their respective common rooms. Hermione hid her face in her hands despite the grin that found its way onto her face.

"Right nasty git, that Malfoy," Dean Thomas piped up from behind.

"Yeah, seeing Hermione punch the wits outta him makes getting detention with Toad Face worth it!" Seamus agreed.

"Just wait 'til he gets the full treatment. Bloody git deserves what's coming for saying that about mum," George added vehemently as he remembered the reason for Hermione's uncharacteristic actions. Ron, Ginny, and Fred nodded their heads in agreement along with all the others who had the chance to meet the whole Weasley family.

"And no one gets to mess with our Hermione. Not that she needs defending of course," Fred winked at the girl under his arm.

"Yeah! I hope whatever you plan for him is going to knick that stupid snake right in the arse!" Ginny exclaimed, her fists clenching. Hermione sighed, gaining the attention of the twin next to her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Fred asked looking into her eyes as she paused in her steps. His uncharacteristic question also gained many questioning glances toward the two of them. She looked up sadly at him before her face brightened and the mischievous twinkle returned.

"He's gonna get it so bad _he's_ gonna be the one wetting his pants and crying for mummy!" She exclaimed with an unexpected fervor. Everyone chuckled.

"But Hermione, what about your prefect badge? You just got yourself three weeks of detention!" Ginny reminded her.

"Which was very stupid if I do say so myself." Fred added.

"Oh be quiet!" Hermione shoved him before her face became somber. "I couldn't take to idea of seeing all of you come out of her detention for an idea that was mine. I was the one who started the idea and roped you all into it. Now you all have two weeks of detention with that horrible animal." From her side Fred gave her a reassuring squeeze as George affectionately threw his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sorry, everyone."

"Hermione, you didn't rope us into anything," Ginny replied as she walked backward trying to stare meaningfully at her bushy haired friend. "We joined out of our own desire. You didn't force us to do anything. Umbridge is a right tyrant taking away your badge like that. She's a beast."

"A giant with infested boils in disguise!" George added.

"And thick fingers and feet with hair and purple and brown fungi all over!" Fred exclaimed joyfully.

"And large pointed yellowed teeth!" Another voice added while others joined in.

"And creepy crawly eyes like a beady little rat!"

"And the most horrible breath! Like a mixture of Ron's socks, Snape's hair, and Fang's drool!" Everyone made a noise of disgust while Ron protested.

"And don't forget her cat-like meows! _Meow. Meow._" Hermione tried imitating the professor's signature "_Hem. Hem_." causing the group to fill the otherwise empty corridor with laughter and erasing any worries about the punishments they just received.

**A/N: So, as you can see I took some aspects of the movie instead of the book. I was going to use the book and have Marietta be the tattletale, but I figured the way the movie was done fit a bit better with this chapter. Unfortunately no pranks in this chapter, but I did include some Fred/Hermione action which is always great, right? **

**Anyway, thank you thank you thank you to all who reviewed and favorite/alerted my story! After not getting much of a response for my other stories, I was wondering if I was doing something wrong. But yes, those ten reviews for chapter two made my day! So I hope I made your day with this update! **

**As always, please take the time to review even if it's a couple words. They do mean a lot to me. Also, let me know if the pace of the story is going too slow. I feel like my stories have been going a snail's pace, so let me know what you think!  
**


	4. Mummy's Special Widdle Dragon

**Chapter 4: Mummy's Special Widdle Dragon**

As silent as night stalkers, they crept along the dark eerie hallways of Hogwarts unseen and unheard. After accomplishing their first task in the kitchens, they had one more stop to make before calling it a night. The sound of approaching footsteps, though, stopped them in their pursuit. Hastily the smallest of the three was shoved unceremoniously behind a tapestry followed by two much larger bodies. The figure bit back a yelp of pain from hitting the stone.

All was quiet except for the dull dragging of Mr. Filch's tired feet as he walked by their hiding spot completely oblivious. Once his footsteps disappeared, the three students continued on their journey.

The air around them slowly decreased in temperature, but they didn't notice with the insulation their body's adrenaline supplied them.

Finally, they reached their destination. Upon seeing the desired expanse of wall, the three put their plan into action; the larger of the two occasionally stood guard in case someone came.

With intricate swishes and flicks, they cast the planned and specified spells outside the common room entrance. It didn't take long and so, not a few minutes later, the three were making their way back up to the warmth of their own common room. They shared a mischievous grin anxious to see the results during breakfast the next morning.

It took two weeks of thoughtful and almost obsessive planning to set up this prank along with all the others that would be following after it. Finally they would reap from the rewards their planning and preparations gave them.

The Slytherins should've known better than to mess with them.

…..

"Ow!" Hermione hissed the next day at lunch.

She glanced witheringly down at her bruised fist. It hadn't hurt the night before with all the adrenaline still pumping furiously through her body by the time she went to bed. She did feel a bit of a twinge as she got ready for breakfast, but passed it off as nothing. Now the pain was extremely unbearable.

From across the table, Ginny's eyebrows knotted in worry. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked before she glanced to where Hermione was looking. She gasped. "Hermione, your hand!"

Hermione only shrugged and winced as she tried flexing her hand. "It wasn't that bad last night I swear." Her eyebrows knotted in confusion when Ginny gently grabbed her hand to inspect it. Two loud thumps next to Ginny startled them. Hermione quickly took her hand out of Ginny's grasp, cradling it against her chest.

"Afternoon!" the twins greeted happily before piling mounds of food on their plates.

"Afternoon," Hermione and Ginny replied before Ginny continued on in their discussion.

"Really, Hermione. You should go to Madam Pomfrey and get it checked out. It looks painful." Ginny looked worriedly at the girl in front of her who waved her hand dismissively.

"It's really not that big of a deal, Ginny. It's just a little bruise."

Ginny raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Really, Mione? That bruise is as wide as one of Harry's glasses lenses." Ginny examined the back of Hermione's hand even closer. "And there are scratches on your hand too! What did you do to it, Hermione? Or rather, what were you up to that made you injure your hand?"

Hermione couldn't help but feel slight panic, not wanting the twins to know she got the bruise from their late night escapade. She knew they would feel horrible since it was them who shoved her behind that tapestry to hide from Filch. "Err, I tripped up the stairs last night. I had my books in my hands so I wobbled off to the side and hit my hand on the wall when I fell." Ginny rolled her eyes at the girl's attempt and snorted.

"I'm not an idiot, Mione, so don't give me an excuse that only idiots would believe."

"That's not-" Hermione began to protest.

"What's this? What're you two arguing about so early in the day? Lunch is for eating not yelling, little ones," Fred admonished causing the two girls to roll their eyes and scoff in protest.

"It's really nothing, right Ginny?" Hermione gave the girl across from her a pointed look.

"Hermione's hand is injured." She glared at Ginny who easily waved it off. Fred snatched Hermione's hand before she could hide it under the table.

"Hermione," he murmured running his fingers lightly over the raised reddish-blue colored bump. His cold fingers sent strange tingles up her arm.

George looked up from his breakfast, comprehension dawning on his face. "Merlin. It was from last night, wasn't it? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was fine last night!" she proclaimed. At their suspicious glances, she added, "I promise!" Fred frowned guiltily at her hand.

"It's our fault you're hurt," he brushed her hand softly. "We pushed you rather hard behind that tapestry. George and I will fix that up for you as soon as-"

A loud series of pops sounded over the Great Hall's usual raucous. Injury temporarily forgotten, Ginny watched as the three pranksters shared a knowing grin before the hall collectively turned toward the obtrusive sound.

The entire Great Hall erupted in loud laughter at the sight that greeted them at the Slytherin table. All members of the Inquisitorial Squad had simultaneously changed in appearance, their normally uniformed self reverting to that of a teenage baby.

Unbeknownst to the Slytherins, the three cast certain glamour and vanishing spells set specifically for the squad. At the designated time, wherever each member was, the spells and potion, delivered during breakfast, would kick in. Hermione couldn't help herself from laughing uproariously along with the rest of the student body.

Draco Malfoy stood in all his pale faced glory, an obnoxious blue and yellow frilly baby bonnet sitting atop his head. Draco's uniform had vanished and only a large white nappy with the words "Mummy's special widdle dragon" decorated in glittered letters on his behind substituted for his clothes. The students all watched in surprise as long front teeth protruded slightly from his mouth. In between his protests, Draco would randomly break out into baby-like cries, tears falling unashamedly as he sucked his thumb causing more laughter.

The rest of the Inquisitorial Squad suffered very similar fates. All wore different obnoxiously colored frilly bonnets, white nappies with different words in glitter pasted on their behind, and grew large protruding buckteeth. The girls also donned huge white nappies with sparkling words and bright bonnets, but they had onesies to cover their upper chest. Each onesie was decorated liberally with either one of the other three house's insignias and colors.

The Slytherin table turned into chaos as a mixture of alarm and baby cries filled the air. Unfortunately for them, the spells and potions took at least two hours to reverse. The pranksters made painstakingly sure that nothing would be able to reverse the effects except time.

At the faculty table, Professor Umbridge, now Headmistress of Hogwarts, sputtered in disbelief, her eyes wide and wide face growing red. She tried to clear her throat several times over the loud noise of the laughing and pointing students, but it was all in vain. As she took another swig of her goblet, she began coughing and sneezing uncontrollably.

"Hey, look!" Parvati pointed toward the ill headmistress. Those who heard her turned their heads to see Professor McGonagall whacking the headmistress none-too-gently on her back to help ease her coughs, but it only made the coughing and sneezing worse. Everyone laughed upon seeing the obvious satisfaction on the Transfiguration teacher's face.

After watching the hasty departure of their coughing and sneezing headmistress and the large group of teenage babies leave, the Great Hall cheered happily.

"It was you three wasn't it?" Ginny leaned in to ask Fred, George, and Hermione.

George and Fred nodded happily, contentment on their face at a job well done. Hermione grinned at the mental picture of Draco and Pansy waddling out of the Great Hall, bright sparkly letters flashing.

When the laughter died down Fred took Hermione's hand into his once more. Her heart skipped, but she excused it as excitement from all the hype.

"Really, 'Mione. I wish you'd told us last night. We didn't mean to shove you behind _that_ hard. Besides, you still have another week of detention with Umbridge," George said as he took a look at her hand as well.

"Really, it's nothing. It's just a bruise, you two!" Hermione replied happily. Her cheeks were still flushed from all the excitement and her eyes sparkled happily. Nothing could bring her happiness down. Nothing.

"Hi, Fred!" another voice exclaimed before the twins could respond. Angelina stood behind Fred, eyeing their conjoined hands before returning back to the twin. She smiled prettily. Hermione yanked her hand from Fred as Angelina moved to sit. Fred looked puzzled at Angelina as she sidled up next to him, but shrugged it off and smiled.

"Angelina! What brings you over to our neck of the woods?" Fred asked as he spooned a large helping of food into his mouth.

"Oh," Angelina waved her hand flippantly, "this and that. Just wanted to visit you." She grinned as she leaned in toward the unsuspecting Fred.

Fred glanced up at her vague answer, eyebrow rising. "Any specific reason?"

Hermione, Ginny, and George watched as the girl blushed before taking a deep breath, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk around the Lake with me today?"

For some unexplainable reason, hearing the other girl's words made all of Hermione's happiness drain away completely. She felt her smile slid off, the sparkling in her eyes dull, and her heart drop into the pit of her stomach.

She didn't know why she was so affected by Angelina's request to go out on a walk. It's not like she liked Fred in that way. They were just….prank partners, if that was the correct way to describe them. She was his little brother's best friend and he was her best friend's older brother. She didn't like him as more than just a friend and prank partner. She didn't.

And yet, Hermione couldn't stop the loud beating of her heart in her ears as she watched Fred place his hand on Angelina's back agreeing to her request. Shaking her head to get rid of those strange feelings, she stood up from the table gaining the attention of those around her. George and Ginny shared a knowing look while Hermione shifted her bag on her shoulder, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm off to the library before classes. Since you two are insistent I'll come to you before my detention starts to fix my hand." Hermione felt her insides clench when Fred merely waved goodbye and smiled slightly before returning back to his conversation with Angelina. Ginny and George bid her farewell sending her knowing looks which she didn't quite understand. Sighing, she took off to her destination.

Things just didn't make sense.

…..

"Hey, mudblood!" She heard a snarky high-pitched voice call to her as she made her way to Professor Umbridge's office. Hermione continued walking, hoping the girl would get the hint. "Hey I'm talking to you, you filthy commoner." Turning around, Hermione fought the urge to slap the wits out of Pansy, but she held back. She didn't need more detention taking away from her OWL studies and her plans with the twins.

"No longer in your nappy, Parkinson? Such a shame. You actually weren't as revolting looking with that frilly bonnet covering your face. What do you want? I have better things to do with my time than talk to your pug-faced self." Pansy bristled at the insults.

"Watch your mouth you dirty hag. I was sent to deliver a warning from Draco."

Hermione glared at the dark haired girl. "Really? Delivering a warning from Draco? I thought that was beneath you delivering messages. It is, after all, considered… what was the word you used? Oh yes… a 'commoner's' job to do the bidding of others. You are quite the hypocritical little _witch_."

"Not that I have to defend myself to the likes of someone as low as you, mudblood, but I only do the bidding of my future husband's. It is what is expected from us pureblood women, but you probably don't know what that means considering your status and those blood traitors you associate with," Pansy sneered. "I wouldn't be surprised if you whore yourself out with all the Weasley boys at one time just like the Weasley girl with all the Gryffindor boys. Disgusting bint."

Hermione eyes flashed dangerously as her hand smacked Pansy's face harshly. Hermione held her wand out before the raging girl could open her mouth. "Don't you dare," Hermione's hissed low and deadly, her face twisting in disgust. "You are just like Malfoy. I guess you two deserve each other with all your seriously twisted beliefs and with your heads so far up your disgusting pureblood arses. It's too bad you will _never_ have Malfoy as a husband, Parkinson. The day you figure that out once and for all, the day the world will laugh at you for your gormless stupidity."

Pansy, holding her tender cheek, glared harshly at the Gryffindor. "Draco and I will marry. Just you wait and see, mudblood! And when we do it'll be I who will be laughing at you who will most likely be married to nothing less than a squib. That is," Pansy's lips twisted cruelly, "if anyone would even dare to touch you. We will make your life absolute hell."

Hermione's hands clenched, but she refrained. "I wouldn't be saying that just yet about Malfoy. Just ask Astoria Greengrass. She'll know what I'm talking about. After all, it was her I caught tangled up with Malfoy recently. Not you." She suddenly relaxed her body and gave the surprised girl a satisfied smile. "Now if you don't mind. I have somewhere to be." She turned around and continued on her way to Professor Umbridge's office.

"Draco said you better watch your back. I hope to Merlin he hurts you so bad you never contaminate these hallways again," Pansy spat out once she got over the surprise Hermione's information gave her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tell him I'm absolutely shaking in fear. That'll make his deluded big head bigger, won't it?" Once she turned the corner Hermione was glad to see the girl hadn't followed or replied. She sighed, trying to fight back the prickling of her eyes.

She had never felt so angry other than when she punched Malfoy those two times. Hermione took deep breaths before she knocked on the Headmistress' door ready to undergo another round of Professor Umbridge's mutilating quill. At least her hand was practically healed. The other parts of her, however, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay! My laptop wasn't connecting to the internet for at least half a week and with work/school I didn't get much of this chapter done during the weekdays. **

**Thank you so incredibly much to those who have reviewed/alerted/favorited/read this story! It makes me feel amazing knowing people are enjoying it! Please do review again! The more reviews/feedback I get the more incentive I have to finish the next chapter!**

**Now, to answer a couple questions! **

**This story is strictly for Hermione's fifth year and the twins' seventh year, so there will be no killing Fred off unless there's a sequel. Even then, I don't think I'd kill him off.  
**

**Doubutsu-lover: **I'm not sure if that's the same name as the student from the movie, but my event actually takes place way before the one you're thinking of (if you're thinking of the movie scene when Harry sees the twins with the little boy and Umbridge comes out).

**York: **I assume that the Ministry was fielding all the owls incoming/outgoing Hogwarts so any specific mention of the corruptness of the ministry was thrown out. The Daily Prophet was so heavily influenced by the Minister (and bribes too I'm sure) that any mention of Umbridge's methods would surely be shut up. When Voldemort was seen by everyone at the end of the movie it was simply impossible for the ministry to shut up so many of the reporters and aurors who saw Him. That's what I believe at least. Only J.K. Rowling knows why. As for not picking up the quill, Umbridge would've most likely held them in there until they did and if they didn't at the end of detention, she would most likely do something to make them. If you recall, in the movie she was not against using the Cruciatus curse on Harry to get what she wanted. Hope that answers your questions!

**Again, don't forget to review! Thanks everyone!**


	5. The Slytherins' Revenge

**Chapter 5: The Slytherins' Revenge**

"That'll be it for lines today, Miss Granger."

Hermione dropped the quill as if burned causing the toad faced professor to smile at her obvious pain. She weakly glared at Professor Umbridge as she stood to gather her things when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!"

Hermione watched as Pansy Parkinson walked in, head bowed as she approached. Her hair covered most of her face including a red mark on her cheek, but Hermione could see the girl grinning.

"Why, Miss Parkinson! It's so nice of you to stop by! What can I do for you today- Oh my! What happened to your cheek?" Professor Umbridge turned Pansy's face to the side to inspect it. "Your poor darling face! Who did such a thing?" Pansy smirked happily at Hermione before wincing in pain. Suddenly she burst into tears as her manicured finger lifted to point up at Hermione.

"It was- _sniff-_ her! Before she- _sniff-_ came to detention she- _sniff - _slapped me in the hallways!" Pansy wailed miserably. Hermione's eyes narrowed as the beating of her heart sped up in panic. She saw Professor Umbridge turn to look at her before focusing back on the crying girl.

"Miss Granger did it, you say?" Pansy nodded her head. Professor Umbridge clicked her tongue."Do you believe she should be punished, Miss Parkinson?" Again, Pansy nodded much more enthusiastically. Professor Umbridge swirled to look at the Gryffindor who, having known her fate, stared bravely at her. Professor Umbridge smiled sweetly, but the evil glint in her eyes betrayed her. "It looks as though your detentions haven't taught you much of a lesson, has it Miss Granger? No matter. Another week's worth of detention should help you and fifty points from Gryffindor."

Hermione's eyes widened. Another week? At this point she would have to take a blood replenishing potion for all the blood she'd lost from those blasted quills.

"And if you haven't learned your lesson after that, then we'll just have to use more _effective _methods." She smiled too sweetly at the statement. "Is there anything else, Miss Parkinson?" Pansy shook her head. "Then I will see you both tomorrow in class." Hermione stomped furiously out of the cat shrine ready to hex the Slytherin. Once she heard the door to Professor Umbridge's office shut, Hermione whirled around.

"Uh, uh Granger," Pansy,suddenly pain free, smiled smugly . "Don't want to receive an even bigger punishment now do you? You really should learn your place among us purebloods. On the floor kissing our feet."

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously, her hand clenching her wand tightly. Instead of retorting, Hermione swirled on her heel and stalked away from the laughing Slytherin.

Pansy was in for it. It was a good thing no one caught Hermione and the twins pulling their pranks. No one would've thought Hermione would be capable of such feats. She was known as the know-it-all, innocent to the last drop Gryffindor which always worked to her advantage.

Hermione growled in anger before she felt herself jerked inside an empty classroom. Her heart skipped in panic as a hand covered her mouth. But as she caught sight of familiar eyes, her body relaxed into its previous rage.

She glared into the grey orbs staring back at her. She watched as Draco soundproofed the room with his wand. Finally gaining her bearings, Hermione bit down hard on his palm.

Draco yelped painfully as he jerked his hand away from her. His wand was up before she could move forward. She rolled her eyes too angry to care. "Stupid mudblood."

"Really, Malfoy, I thought I told you to come up with something more original," she spat angrily. "Should've known that was impossible with how egotistically big your head is. Figures you're too dim-witted to think up of something more creative."

"Shut up you stupid hag."

"Pansy used that on me earlier. Are you sure you two aren't related? I wouldn't be surprised. You know, with all the inbreeding you and your stuck up pureblooded family are involved with."

"I said shut your bloody mouth up," He shoved his wand against her neck causing her to fall silent. He smirked in satisfaction. "Now look who's at the wand-end?" Hermione glared heatedly at him. "Tsk. Tsk. It's about time I put you in your place, mudblood. You should know better than to use your mouth for anything other than what you mudbloods were made for… pleasure." Hermione growled, but he ignored her.

"You know, earlier today I was sitting in my common room relaxing when all of a sudden Pansy comes balling her bloody eyes out exclaiming about my affairs with Astoria Greengrass. Imagine my surprise when I saw that bright red handprint on the side of her face. I had just sent her to go deliver my message. Didn't take much brain power to know who had done it." Suddenly, he shoved her against the wall, hands clenching her sides painfully. She winced.

"Far be it for me to say that the stupid little slut deserved it, but _no one_- _no one_ but us pureblood males are allowed to strike our females."

Feeling a rage like none other, Hermione retorted, "Grow some balls, Malfoy. Your 'females' don't belong to you or any of the other _pureblooded_ pigheads you associate with. No one would want to contaminate themselves with your ferret genes. Their children would be too hideous."

Draco snarled, grey eyes narrowing. He pressed her body tightly against the wall rendering her immobile. His hands wandered underneath her uniform and his nails dug painfully into her skin. Hermione bit her lip not wanting to give him the satisfaction of yelling in pain. "Let it out. You know you want to scream, you dirty little whore," he hissed into her ear.

He ground his hips into her before his lips crashed onto hers. He kissed with such ferocity, her head hit against the stone wall causing her to yelp in pain. She tried struggling out of his grip, but his body pinned hers easily as his hands fisted and pulled her hair. He bit down harshly on her lips. She arched her hips to meet his.

"I need you," she suddenly moaned into his mouth shocking him as she kissed back.

Just like everything else between them, the kiss was as volatile and violent as their fights. She fisted his robes; her teeth nibbled ruthlessly on his cold lips. She rubbed herself against his hardness.

"I want you," she muttered helplessly while her hands travelled up to his face. He shoved his tongue through her lips just as she expected. Hermione's eyes popped open as she bit down hard causing him to jerk away from her. "To get your revolting self off me!" She exclaimed shoving him roughly onto the floor.

"You little bitch!" Draco yelled as he nursed his bleeding tongue. She whipped her wand out before he could. She scrubbed her lips furiously with the back of her sweater sleeve, shooting daggers at the blond boy.

"If you ever come near me again I will personally castrate you with my bare hands," she hissed in warning. "Take off the wards and unlock the door." Draco glared at the girl vehemently. "I mean it!" She shook her wand which emitted angry red sparks. He acquiesced with a wave of his wand.

"Oh, and mudblood? Ten points to Gryffindor for making it pleasurable." Hearing the click of the door, her fists itched to hit the smug blond Slytherin, but reluctantly she backed out of the room, wand held out until the room disappeared from view.

Once she dropped her wand, the pain and tears came rushing. She ran blearily back to the Gryffindor common room, stopping by another corridor so she could get it all out of her system. She couldn't let the little ones see her like this. She couldn't let anyone see her like this. She hiccupped as she fought to gain control of her irregular breathing.

Finally, she wiped her final tears away on her sleeve, took a deep breath, and continued up to the Fat Lady's portrait. Once she recited the password, she quickly walked toward the stairs, ignoring the calls from Fred and George. Harry and Ron were most likely still out doing Merlin knows what.

A small hand grabbed her wrist causing Hermione to whirl around to face Ginny. Ginny gasped upon seeing her bloodied lips and puffy eyes. "Hermione-"

"I'm fine, Ginny. I- I have to go. I'll see you-"

"Don't feed me that, Hermione," Ginny responded sternly as she tugged Hermione to a private corner. Once they sat down, Ginny turned Hermione's hand over, gingerly touching the angry red blotches on her hand as she glanced at Hermione's lips. "This is serious. If Umbridge is hurting you more physically, you have to tell me-"

"It wasn't Umbridge. My hand, yes, was Umbridge. But everything else- it wasn't her. It was-"

"Hello, ladies! How are you doing on this fine night?" George's uplifting tone interrupted. Hermione looked down as Ginny responded.

"Go away, George. This is not the time."

"Nonsense. It's always the right time," Fred's own cheery voice entered the conversation. Hermione's heart dropped remembering the date Fred had been on while she had been both verbally and physically accosted. "What's up, Hermione? Why're you looking down like that?"

Ginny took over for her friend. "I'm serious. Get out of here. This has nothing to do with you."

"Of course this has to do with us!" George replied as he dropped a hand around Hermione's slumped shoulders.

"It's Hermione!" Fred finished, nudging Hermione in the shoulders. Hermione squeezed her eyes tight wishing she could just be upstairs. She wanted to get it all out of her system and just leave it at that. She felt fingers softly grab her chin, but she jerked away from Fred's hand, too scared to look up.

"Hermione." George put his hand on her shoulder in concern. He bent his head down to try and look in her eyes but her curtain of hair blocked her from his view.

"What's wrong?" Fred, who saw Hermione's hand in Ginny's, took out the salve and applied it gently onto Hermione's shaking hand.

"Thank you," she murmured, sighing before finally lifting her head up. Both George and Fred's eyes widened upon seeing her wet face and injured lips.

"What the-"

"What happened?"

"Who did that to you?" they whispered simultaneously.

"Honestly," Ginny shook her head at her brothers, "if you hadn't gone and barged into the conversation I was about to get the answer you dimwits. Now let Hermione answer." A small smile appeared on Hermione's face seeing the youngest Weasley reprimand her two older brothers.

When all three turned their attention to her, Hermione sighed. They wouldn't leave her alone until she told them anyhow. She relayed the entire story. It took her a while to get it all out with all the interruptions. Ginny, George, and Fred had all jumped up several times yelling in anger and ready to hex Umbridge, Pansy, and Draco, but Hermione managed to calm them down.

"…So that's what happened," she mumbled miserably.

"Are you sure I can't go and beat any of their arses to a bloody pulp?" Ginny asked fists clenched.

"Have we taught you nothing, Ginny? You have to do more than just beat them up. One of your bat boogey hexes afterward, for example, would suffice." George replied completely incensed. "We can brew a blood replenishing potion tonight for you, Hermione. With that added week you'll be bled dry."

Fred's hand squeezed Hermione's as his body went rigid. "Those stupid bloody little snakes are going to pay." Suddenly he glanced apologetically at Hermione. "I'm sorry, Mione. I was going to wait for you outside Umbridge's office after that walk around the Lake, but then Angelina wanted to take another way back to the common room."

She felt the blood drain from her face at hearing the implications. Gulping and gathering her wits, she replied, "It's alright. I'm sure you and Angelina were busy anyway." She felt Ginny take her hand out of Fred's and squeeze it in knowing comfort.

"You're a strong girl, Hermione, but you don't have to deal with it all by yourself. I know you'll find a way to get back at them all. We're here for you," Ginny smiled meaningfully at Hermione who returned the smile. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out. She didn't need to cry anymore. "Harry and Ron are going to want to know, you know." Hermione sighed.

"I'll tell them when they come back." Ginny nodded before she leaned in.

"So, do you three have any revenge plans?"

Grinning, George replied, "Of course, Ginny."

"Who do you think we are?" Fred asked. His eyebrow rose in question before shooting up from an epiphany. "I think I have a new idea!" He grinned excitedly at Hermione and George, nearly bouncing in his seat. He and George looked pointedly at Ginny who frowned at her brothers. She crossed her arms daring them to make her move. When the twins stood up eyes glinting evilly, she jumped out of her seat.

"Fine!" Ginny huffed, giving Hermione a quick squeeze before returning to her previous table. Once she left, the three leaned in, whispering conspiratorially. Hermione blushed when Fred's hand began rubbing circles on her lower back, but she dismissed her thoughts when she remembered Angelina.

She shook her head dismally returning to the conversation. He was just a friend.

…..

With Hermione's genius and the twins' crude minds, they aimed to put their plans into motion the next afternoon. When Hermione told Harry and Ron about what had happened, she had to restrain her two best friends with her wand in order to stop them from beating down the Slytherin common room entrance. When she filled them in on their plan they finally settled down, offering their help with whatever. She was glad Ron finally apologized.

"So, you never asked me, Hermione, about my date last night!" Fred brought up as they walked inconspicuously behind their two targets after lunch. There were so many people in the hallways no one would notice the two Gryffindors following behind them.

Hermione winced not wanting to ask, but conceded anyway, "Alright, how was it?"

"Absolutely horrible! Well, it wasn't that bad, actually. We walked around the Lake, talked and everything. Then when we took that different way back to the Gryffindor common room," Fred smiled apologetically while Hermione's insides froze knowing she was about to hear what she had been wondering all day, "she kissed me!"

Hiding her hurt, she replied, "Oh."

Fred nudged her, smiling. "Aren't you going to ask me how it was?"

Her breath was shaky as she kept watch out for Harry and Ron to put the plan into action, "How was it?"

Hearing Hermione's shaky tone, Fred rolled his eyes dramatically. "Absolutely dreadful! Felt like I was kissing a fish. Not to mention she's like a sister to me, so that just made it even more awkward. To be honest," Fred leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I have my heart set on someone else."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she looked into Fred's hazel eyes. Timidly she asked, "Really?" She yelped when Fred nodded and poked her in the side. Laughing she elbowed him playfully, eyes lighting up.

"Really really. Although don't think you can get it out from me without some kind of incentive. Like a very naughty massage or a back rub in the bathtub." Fred winked at her, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Honestly, Fred!" she scolded before her eyes caught sight of Harry and Ron's approach. Fred straightened up seeing the two boys as well. They watched as Harry and Ron approached and just as they expected Pansy and Draco both stopped to deliver their usual insults. A small group around them formed hearing the scathing remarks too interested in the scene to continue on their way to classes. Seeing everyone occupied, Fred and Hermione cast their spells before nodding at Harry and Ron.

"Come on, Harry, Ron. Don't waste your breath. It's useless with that thick layer of hair product blocking their brains from understanding anything," Hermione called out, smiling inwardly when Fred patted her back in farewell. She heard a few chuckles from around them. Draco and Pansy whirled around to face her as she made her way to her best friends. Hermione watched in satisfaction as she caught Draco's disappointment in seeing her healed lip.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your mouth, you filthy mudblood?" Draco sneered. Gasps rang out in the hallway, but Hermione waved the insult off.

"Yes, and didn't I tell you to come up with something original? Come on, you two," Hermione pushed through the crowd as she, Harry, and Ron left the yelling couple. Hearing whispers and loud bouts of laughter break out behind them, Hermione smirked. It was a job well done.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Hermione! Great job Jubilee for predicting what happened after Pansy found out! Took a bit of a twist though, didn't it? Anyway, don't be fooled just yet with the whole Fremione situation! Actually… _Do_ be fooled and wonder about what I have already written for next chapter.

You reviewers are SO SO SOOO amazing (and those of you who alerted/favorited/etc.)! I was thinking about saving this chapter until I got one more review so it'd be a good 35, but I couldn't leave you guys high and dry! You are all fantastic, fabulous people! I promise their prank will be coming in the next chapter!

Have a fantastic rest of the week everyone! I'll be with my family this weekend celebrating, so I'll try to update as soon as possible! If I get enough reviews, then _maybe _you'll get another chapter before the weekend. Hehe. Happy Chinese New Year! (this weekend)

As always, please review! It means a lot to me! Thank you!


	6. Blinded by a Ferret’s Behind

**Chapter 6: Blinded by a Ferret's Behind**

By the time classes were over, all three of the houses had lost a huge abundance of house points, but no one really cared much. It was simply too much fun seeing Pansy and Draco's faces grow red from their classmates' audacities.

The Slytherins and faculty tried to erase the changing words on Pansy and Draco's backs but nothing worked against Hermione's and the twins' prank.

Hermione grinned widely. "_Spitters are quitters- I swallow_" displayed unashamedly against the back of Pansy's clothes. Hermione heard Harry and Ron choke and cough at the insinuation of the message causing her to laugh at their large disbelieving eyes. Pansy, oblivious to the change of the message, lifted her head up haughtily despite the loud chuckles from those around her.

"Merlin, Mione. Who thought of this?" Harry whispered.

"Fred did. I helped with finding and manipulating the spells. He and George thought of the different messages," Hermione replied happily.

"I don't think I'd ever want to get on your bad side ever again, Hermione," Ron muttered, head shaking in utter disbelief at his best friend's deviance. Harry chuckled. They watched as Draco joined the dark haired girl on her way to the Great Hall. On his back "_Will flash for a ferret treat_" shone obnoxiously.

The Gryffindors stopped and watched as some of the not-so-heterosexual boys of their school strode up to Draco, meat treats in hand. The two Slytherins stopped as well.

"Here," one of the boys offered happily to Draco who glared at the boy. "Now, flash!"

"What is this filth? I don't want it! What are you talking about? Flash what?" Draco replied, eyebrows knitting in confusion and disgust.

"But, Draco," one of the other boys purred making Draco grimace, "You promised!"

"I promised what?" Draco's voice rose.

"You'll flash us for a ferret treat, of course!" the first boy answered.

"What are you-" he began but stopped upon realizing what was going on. Pansy leaned backward to read the message and scoffed.

"It's a joke, you nancies. Now get out of here!" She shooed them away. The group of boys whined in disappointment and lifted their feet to leave, but found they couldn't. Draco continued to walk, but also found his feet stuck to the floor.

"What the-"

"Draco, come on!" Pansy grabbed his arm. She yanked, but he wouldn't budge. "What are you doing, Draco?" Suddenly she looked surprised. "Do you _want _to show them your willy?"

Draco shot her a withering look. "Of course not, you daft bimbo!" His body jerked as he tried to lift his feet. "Care to help me, Pansy?" Pansy grabbed his arm and pulled with all her might, but Draco remained stuck. "How am I supposed to get-" Realization dawned on him. "Bloody hell." He glanced helplessly at Pansy who had tried every incantation she knew- dark ones included. Pansy shrugged.

The boys who knew what was coming smiled greedily at the blond. A wolf whistle came from somewhere amongst the crowd causing chuckles to break out amongst the students. After a minute Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched in surreal fascination as a reddening Draco unzipped his pants and pulled it down far enough for the boys in front of him to see.

The males of the crowd shifted uncomfortably upon seeing the normally composed Slytherin's private parts. On the other hand, the females watched in avid interest, Hermione among them. No matter how hard she tried to avert her gaze, it was as though her eyes kept magnetically dragging over to Draco's stark behind.

"Hermione, what's going on-Oh!" Ginny had pushed herself to the front of the crowd where the three of them stood. Her jaw dropped open upon seeing Draco completely exposed.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, covering her eyes immediately.

"Wha-Ron! Stop it! Take your hands off!" Ginny tried prying her brother's hands off, but failed in doing so when George sidled up next to them.

"Hermione!" a voice from behind her chided before her whole world went dark.

"Hey!" she slapped the body behind her. The scent of his aftershave flooded her senses. "Fred! What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from being blinded by that ferret's pale arse of course!" Those around them chuckled. "Besides," he finally let go watching as she sighed in disappointment when she saw that Draco was now fully clothed and stomping away from the scene "_Yeti Crotch" _emblazoning proudly on his back. "I don't think I fancy seeing you so avid on seeing his wobbly bits." He crossed his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but chuckled at the "_Rides faster than the Knight Bus. 7 sickles a ride._" decorated on Pansy's retreating back. She turned to face Fred. "Well, it's not as if you're my brother or anything, so I can do whatever I want to. If I want to look at Malfoy's wobbly bits," Harry, Ron, George, and Fred cringed, "then I will!" Fred glared at her and turned to walk toward the Great Hall in a huff. She stared confusedly at the redhead's back, but shrugged it off as she followed behind him.

By the time she and the rest of the group reached the Great Hall, the hype around Pansy and Draco had somewhat died down. The spells had run its course and left the two Slytherins joke free. From where she stood, she could still make out the bright red blush on Draco's face as many of the students wolf whistled and hollered at him. Pansy simply ignored the jibes, the clenching of her jaw the only indication of her embarrassment.

"Food!" Ron exclaimed as he barreled in behind her and hastened to find a seat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes as Harry and George followed suit. As she scanned the table for the last red head, her eyebrows knotted.

Fred sat at the table amidst a large group of girls, many of whom were known for being in an unofficial club devoted to the twins. Angelina sat to the next of him, laughing at something he said and swatting his arm. Hermione frowned.

Ginny sighed seeing her friend's distress but tugged Hermione to the table regardless. Dazed, Hermione sat down in between Harry and Ron, the latter of whom was shoveling piles and piles of food into his mouth. Ginny snapped her fingers finally catching Hermione's attention.

"Are you there, Hermione?" She tapped Hermione's forehead from across the table. Hermione stuck her tongue out childishly and swatted Ginny's hand away.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm fine."

Ginny stared at her in disbelief. "Really? Are you now?"

"Yes I am." Hermione pointedly began eating to cease the girl's questions.

From a few seats down, she heard the piercing shriek of laughter come from the babble of girls around Fred. "Fred you are _so _funny!" one of the girls exclaimed followed by Fred's deep chuckles. Hermione's palms began to sweat.

"Is anyone else hot in here or is it just me?" She fanned herself and upon seeing her friends shake their heads no, she unfastened her robes.

"Granger!" George exclaimed in between bites gaining Hermione's attention as well as Fred's. "I know how much my presence makes you all hot and wet for me, but honestly, right here in the Great Hall? I didn't know you were so kinky, you dirty little nun!" George winked as Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry and Ron choked on their dinners; Ginny snorted into her pumpkin juice.

"George Weasley!" Her face grew red as her whole body heated up in embarrassment. She narrowed her eyes at the chuckling twin trying in vain to ignore the heated gaze Fred was sending her from his seat. "I can't believe you kiss your mother with that dirty mouth of yours!"

"Oh trust me, you don't even _know_ dirty." George replied seductively before returning to his meal. Before she could respond however, the clearing of the headmistress' throat sounded over the noise. All heads turned to the wide faces woman in her purple and pink suit.

"Good evening, children. It has come to my attention that _someone_," Professor Umbridge's eyes flickered over suspiciously toward the Weasley twins, "has been violating school policy and is using magic and other means against other students. We have yet to catch whoever is responsible for these horrific incidents, but let me remind you that any student found using magic against others will be punished appropriately. That is all." She smiled widely before sitting down again.

Ron snorted loudly into his food.

"Really, Ron, I know you're a glutton for food, but please keep your piggish tendencies to yourself," Hermione reprimanded lightly causing Harry to grin.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed in protest.

"What?" She feigned innocence.

"Fred!" Angelina's voice squealed in the distance. Hermione froze at the sound and cast a sidelong glance in Fred's direction. He had poked Angelina much like how he would teasingly poke Hermione. She grimaced and dropped her spoonful of her chocolate cake. For once in her life she didn't find any comfort in the beloved dessert.

As she stood from her seat, Hermione still didn't quite acknowledge Ginny and George's knowing stares, so she swung her bag around her shoulder and grabbed her robe. Ron and Harry turned in surprise.

"Where you going, Hermione?" Harry asked around a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"Detention and then the common room. I need to study for the OWLs. After all the time I've spent with the twins the last few days," George grinned proudly, "I haven't been able to study as much as I would like to, so now is the time for me to study. I suggest you two do the same soon." Without another word, she walked out of the Great Hall trying very hard to block out the group of girls around Fred. She didn't notice said twin watch her leave from the corner of his eye.

Hermione didn't know what on earth was wrong with her. Did she like Fred? Did she? And what was all that about how he liked someone else and not Angelina? Well, he made it perfectly clear at dinner that that was a total lie. It's not as if he told Hermione that he liked her and not some other girl. But even if he had said a name and it wasn't hers, so what does it matter? He was just a friend- a very flirty friend, but a friend none the less.

He didn't mean anything more than that. Why didn't she have problems like this with George? She and George didn't have problems. He was almost exactly the same as Fred except George didn't give her that uncomfortable feeling in her stomach akin to stomach indigestion or those shivers up her spine every time he touched her.

The answer was clear and simple. It was common sense, but she refused to acknowledge it, absolutely even-if-it-meant-saving-the-world-from-total-destruction refused to.

She felt herself suddenly shoved up against the wall, hands covering her mouth preventing her from being able to scream. Her eyes glared upon seeing the grey storm clouds glaring back at her. She moved her leg up to knee him, but he easily blocked her advances. Draco sneered cruelly.

"I know it was you." His voice was the coldest she had ever heard from him and it caused her heartbeat to pick up speed. He trailed a pale finger down her face. "I know it was you and those blood traitors. You don't have me fooled you stupid slag." He suddenly gripped her chin, nails digging into the flesh there. Hermione winced. "I'm going to make you pay so much for what you did. I'm going to-"

A rush of color appeared before her and the next second she saw Draco sprawled on the floor, a furious Fred Weasley pointing his wand steadily at the blond Slytherin. Draco touched his bruised jaw gingerly before smirking up at the redhead.

"What are you going to do, blood traitor? Hex me? I'm so scared I'm shaking in my expensive dragon hide boots."

"I would watch what I was saying if I were you, Malfoy," Fred replied, his tone low and menacing. He stood tall, strong and protective placing himself between her and Malfoy. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. "Wouldn't want the whole school to see you crying for your mummy. Oh, but wait, that's already happened, hasn't it? I'm sure being in your nappy made you feel right at home again."

Draco glared at Fred before his eyes flickered over toward Hermione's half hidden figure. "Figures, mudblood, that you're screwing a weasel. Made of dirt; associate with dirt."

Hermione's eyes flashed. "_Castreo_!" she exclaimed with unexpected fervor. Draco yelled loudly in pain as his crotch felt like someone had repeatedly stomped mercilessly on it. He rolled over groaning, hands between his legs and eyes watering heavily. His breaths came short and his body huddled into the fetal position.

Seeing him vulnerable, Hermione moved around Fred, wand ready. "You're lucky I'm not a stuck up heartless little pansy like you, Malfoy. I warned you last time the next time you touch me I will castrate you with my bare hands. Don't take that warning lightly. You don't deserve another warning, but you're just lucky I have a decent heart."

Suddenly her grip on her wand tightened and her voice came out menacing, "Fred is a thousand times the man you will ever be. He's intelligent, loyal and protective- everything you could _never _be. If anyone's dirty, it'd be you. You who are laying the way you are on the floor beneath us where you will _always _be, you pureblooded swine. This is your last warning." Her hand gripping her wand began to shake in her anger. Fred watched in supreme admiration for the girl in front of him. "If you _ever_ say one more word against the Weasley family or touch me without my express permission again, I will not hesitate to hex or cut your willy off. Oh and that's a fact. And if you're considering about telling anybody about our little discussion, think again. I'm sure the rest of the faculty will _love _to hear where I got my injuries from." Fred followed her as she walked over the huddled Slytherin and continued on toward her destination. He "accidentally" stepped on Draco's hand earning a yelp from the younger boy.

All was silent in the corridor now except for Hermione's harsh breathing. Everyone was still idling around in the Great Hall. Fred sidled up next to her, completely impressed and admittedly turned on by the small witch in front of him. He grabbed her arm halting her footsteps. "Hermione, I-"

It was as if his voice turned on a switch because when he spoke, Hermione cringed and turned her eyes away from him, afraid of the unexpected hurt reflecting in her chocolate orbs. She turned to walk away from him.

"Hermione," Fred repeated as he grabbed hold of her hand this time. He didn't want to let go. His eyes widened when she jerked her hand from his. He opened his mouth to respond, but froze upon seeing her rub her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

She sniffled and heaved a breath before gaining the courage to look up at him. "Just leave me alone, Fred. I don't want to talk to you right now." He raised his hands to stop her, but she stepped back shaking her head and took off down the hall to Professor Umbridge's office.

He groaned upon seeing the empty corridor and leaned back miserably against the wall not knowing what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks ****to martshi3 for beta reading this. You are fabulous! Also to all of you who took the time to review, favorite, or alert this story- you are all **_**absolutely **_**amazing! I really enjoyed reading what you had to say and I'm so happy you're enjoying my story! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Now, for something different... To my readers: Do you have a prank you want to see me include in this story? **

**It can be for Draco, Pansy, all of the Inquisitorial Squad, Professor Umbridge—whoever! Leave it in a review and I will choose one, or maybe combine some to make it even better for the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review! The more feedback, the faster the update!**


	7. A Good Kind of Strange

**Chapter 7: A Good Kind of Strange**

She sat by herself, the picture perfect student. Books lay scattered about the table as she bent her head down to continue writing furiously on parchment. She was so immersed, so oblivious to everything and everyone around her as she delved deeper into her work.

He watched her nose slowly inch closer to the parchment as though all the rapidly firing words in her mind would magically transfer onto the paper because her hand wasn't fast enough. Despite the freshly made scars on her hand, it still looked like a fast blur of quill and hand to him, but he figured she was always too smart for her own good sometimes.

He examined her, taking in the bushy hair that was now folded into two plaits on her head, the soft look of her skin, the sparkle in her eyes as they squinted in concentration, the perfectly arched bow of her lips-

"What are you doing?"

Fred jerked away from his position facing the study tables to see his twin glancing at him curiously. All trace of his voyeurism disappeared from his face. "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." George rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the couch next to Fred.

"You may be able to fool our daft little brother with your lies, but I'm your twin. Give me some credit here, mate." Fred fought the urge to stick his tongue out at his brother's knowing look and instead sighed in defeat.

"I don't know what's going on." He ran an agitated hand through his messy ginger hair.

"Care to elaborate?" Fred hesitated, his eyes flickering over to the tables where a certain bushy haired girl sat. His eyebrows knitted in thought. "Fred?" George nudged his brother upon seeing the glazed over look Fred had adopted as he stared at the unaware Hermione. Fred snapped his gaze away and focused on George, blushing slightly at being caught.

"That's exactly it! I don't know what this," his hands flittered about his face which had lost its far off look, "is! I don't like Hermione. Not in that way. I can't! She's Ron's best friend, for Merlin's sake! I don't like her."

"Yeah," George muttered, inwardly snorting at his brother's naivety. "You made that exceptionally clear tonight at dinner, you blimey idiot." Fred felt an uncomfortable tightening in his stomach. Suddenly George looked around. "Have you seen my twin? It seems as though he's missing because from the looks of it, I swear I'm talking to Ron's twin than my own normally confident, charming twin. But then again, I always did tell mum that I was the better twin anyway."

Fred shoved his twin before he pouted. "Git. It's not funny."

"Look, what's the point in denying what's so completely obvious? You like her. It's as simple as that. I've seen the way you look at her and that's definitely not the same way I look at her. I'd be embarrassed having that lovesick look on my face all the time. It's bad enough I have to see it on yours." Fred shoved his brother again and glared despite the slight red blush creeping up his neck.

"I saw you leave the Great Hall after she left to go to her detention with Toad Lady. You can't fool me like you fooled those girls with that lame excuse about how you weren't feeling well and weren't hungry anymore. The last time you were sick, you ate everything at the Burrow including the Yorkshire pudding we used for an experiment!"

"I had the stomach flu! How would you feel if you weren't able to eat mum's food for two days?" They both paused before shuddering at the idea. Food was a big thing among the Weasley family and to not be able to eat their mum's delicious food while everyone else devoured it was torture for Fred.

"You need to fix this because not only are you going to bugger up whatever chance you have with her, you're going to make a complete arse of yourself if you don't. Not to mention Ginny'll be on you like white of rice if you don't do something."

Fred glanced at him confusedly. "What does that mean 'white on rice'?"

George shrugged, "Don't know. Dad said it a couple times. Said it was a muggle saying. Seemed fitting to say." He then pointed happily at Fred's already red face. "Anyway, from the look of the famously endearing Weasley blush on your face, I know you know I'm right. So why don't you stop acting like Ron and go over to her?"

Fred's heart picked up speed as he glanced at the bent figure at the tables. Okay, so maybe George was right and maybe he was in denial. Maybe he had started thinking of Hermione in a more than just friendly way, but he couldn't just waltz up to her and ask her out. He'd buggered it up by storming off like a mad man just like Ron. And for Merlin's sake, he had much more charisma than Ron could ever have if Ron even knew the meaning of the term.

He was fine talking to all the girls that surrounded themselves around him. He'd had to deal with them since he and George started going to Hogwarts. But then again, Hermione wasn't just any girl. She was a bookworm know-it-all that held endless secrets and that was why he fell for her. She didn't constantly spew the gossip and frilly girly noise many of the girls around him would make. She was straightforward, yet modest. Sure she was extremely studious and righteous, but when put to other uses, such as pranks, she was just as intimidating. She-

"Are you going to go over there or do you need me to hold your hand and bring you over there myself?" George's voice interrupted his thoughts. Fred frowned hearing George's teasing tone and promptly elbowed his brother in the side before he stood up.

"As much as I know you'd love to hold my hand and watch as I fail at trying to woo our dear lioness, you are more mental than I thought if you believed that your own twin brother will fail. I always did tell mum you were the one with all the mental problems. Now," George chuckled as Fred steeled himself, "I have a lioness to go prank."

George grinned boyishly as he clapped his twin on the back. "Welcome back, Gred."

"Thanks Forge." Fred smiled as he sauntered toward the unsuspecting Hermione. He approached somewhat cautiously hoping she wouldn't run away just like before. "Hermione-"

"Fred!" Angelina exclaimed, causing Hermione to look up and stare at Angelina then at him. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. The quidditch chaser sidled up next to him, quickly latching on to his arm and leaning in. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Let's go on a walk before curfew!"

Despite Angelina's hopeful tone, Fred couldn't seem to break his gaze from Hermione's. A multitude of emotions flittered across Hermione's eyes before she feigned indifference and went back to scribbling on her piece of parchment. Her hand gripped the quill so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Fred?" Angelina asked, but he paid no mind as his eyes caught sight of the fresh color of red on the back of Hermione's hand. Following his gaze, Angelina knitted her eyebrows seeing the familiar bushy hair. She tugged again on Fred's arm. He cleared his throat, finally turning his attention to the girl next to hm.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Angelina." He didn't say anymore, but he was sure the dark girl understood the meaning because her eyes widened glancing between him and the girl at the table. Suddenly realization dawned on her.

"You're kidding right? Oh, Fred!" Angelina swatted his arm playfully and grinned. "Merlin, you're such a joker! Come _on_! Let's go before curfew." She pulled his arm harder as she stepped toward the common room door, but he did not budge.

"No. I-"

The sound of books slamming shut cut him short. He and Angelina stared at the fuming chestnut haired girl as she slammed her books together. Fred inwardly winced.

"Honestly! Can't you see that not everyone wants to hear the useless dribble that spews from your mouths? If you hadn't noticed, this area's for people who actually want to study and get good grades. Next time find somewhere else to discuss your next shag date," Hermione hissed as she stomped up the stairs.

"Well," Angelina huffed, "I wonder what's gone up her bum. Are you ready to go?"

Fred frowned and stepped away from Angelina's grip. "I'm sorry, Angelina. I meant what I said. I can't. I don't like you in that way." When she opened her mouth to protest, he held up his hand to stop her. "I know you know I'm right. We're better off as friends." Anger, rage, jealousy, pain, and disappointment passed through her brown eyes before her shoulders finally slumped in defeat.

She sighed unhappily before she muttered, "Fine." Everyone in the common room who had been watching the scene unfold flinched at the loud slam of the door.

Fred heaved a breath glancing at the stairs Hermione stormed up. A hand plopped on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn to see the amusement on George's face. "Don't even say it." He warned causing George to belt out a deep laugh as he dragged his brother over to their usual corner.

…..

She was furious. The rate at which her heart picked up speed multiplied in her anger and, yet, she still didn't want to come to terms with why she was feeling that way. She shouldn't be affected by Angelina and Fred. She shouldn't.

Her hands gripped the edges of her book tightly in order to deal with the painful clenching of her heart. Why would anyone like her anyway? She was plain and unattractive. She found more interest in books and knowledge than in the latest gossip or fashion trend. She dressed comfortably and didn't go out of her way to dress up and primp unless needed.

It was impossible for anyone to like her and before she knew it she would be the ripe old age of one hundred with no one but cats to call friends. She sighed heavily. Of course no one knew how she truly felt. She built her wall of self-confidence so perfectly no one would know the turmoil boiling underneath.

The sound of the door opening cut her thoughts short and upon hearing her roommates' loud gossiping, Hermione close the drapes around her bed for privacy. A quick silencing charm blocked out any sound.

As she continued reading her texts, her eyelids began to droop. The anger she felt had dissipated any energy she had and sitting on her bed was not helping at all. By the third time she caught herself drifting off, she swung open the curtains. Her roommates were sound asleep. Hermione softly padded out of the room, book nestled under her arm.

No one was left in the room since classes started routinely early the next day, but Hermione had lost so much studying time planning with the twins she had to squeeze in as much time before OWLs descended.

Stifling a yawn with her hand, she winced from the sharp pain that travelled up her left arm. Now that she wasn't angry or busy studying, her body reminded her of its previous injury. Hermione glanced down disdainfully at the familiar red scars and knew that she wouldn't be able to heal it without the twins' cream.

She sat down in a huff. The gentle cracks of the fireplace lulled her into a comfortable silence as she managed to fall back into her studious demeanor. Hermione became so absorbed in her studies she didn't even hear the sound of bare feet descending down the stairs.

"Hermione?"

Hermione jerked her head up to see the one person she didn't want to see at the moment. She sniffed and returned back to her books hoping he would get the hint.

"Hermione." She could hear the rising frustration in his voice, but she paid him no mind. With a large agitated sigh, he jerked the book out of her hand and promptly threw it into the fireplace. The embers sparkled as it engulfed her beloved book.

"Fred!" she shrieked not caring whether she woke up the slumbering Gryffindors. She flung herself at the fireplace, but Fred grabbed her. "Fred!" she growled and pushed against him.

Fred shook his head at her, the angry hue in his eyes slowly abating to its normal hazel color. Hermione glared at the ginger haired twin and breathed heavily through her nose to keep herself from exploding.

"Before you explode and curse me to the heavens and back, I want you to listen to me, Hermione Granger." His voice was steady and uncharacteristically serious. He cupped her cheek with his hand. She could feel the tension through his hand. "I don't know what it is about you, Hermione Granger, but somehow amongst all the planning and pranks I've been feeling different. Hermione, what I'm trying to say is," Fred glanced straight into her eyes and the words left his mouth.

She was getting frustrated with the silence. She wanted to save her book! Fred remained silent. He couldn't think. She looked so beautiful and innocent. The words wouldn't form in his mind and she was getting impatient. The situation was getting tenser by the second, so he blurted out the first word that came to mind. "You make me feel really strange." Her eyebrows knotted unhappily.

"I mean… not strange-strange. I mean a good kind of strange you know?" She shook her head not understanding. "You know that time when Harry and… Oh wait, never mind. That's something else. What I mean by strange was that it is awfully different and weird." Slowly he watched the annoyance build at his words. "No! No! I mean… Hermione. Argh! Why is this so difficult?" He ran a hand agitatedly through his hair.

He didn't want to say outright what he felt because he didn't want her to throttle him after what Angelina had done earlier. Fred knew she was ready to explode at him for reasons that didn't just include the book burning merrily away in the fireplace.

Oh bugger it all.

Fred took a deep breath and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in close to her face, could hear her breath catch. "Hermione, I-"

"Whas goin' on?" Hermione jumped several feet away from the now agitated twin. Ginny glanced curiously between her friend and brother, taking in Hermione's blushing face and wide eyes. Her eyebrow rose in suspicion. "Why does your face look all funny?" Hermione's face flushed deeper.

"No reason, just poking fun at the Bookworm," Fred replied nonchalantly despite the extreme disappointment in not being able to do what he had planned. Hermione nodded in agreement. Ginny narrowed her eyes in suspicion but gave up upon seeing Hermione's smile. Ginny glanced over to the fireplace.

"Hey, Hermione? Why's your book in the fireplace?"

"Oh!" Embarrassment suddenly forgotten Hermione hurried toward the fireplace in hopes of trying to salvage what was left of her book. Multicolored sparks began emitting from the embers, but she paid no mind. Her sights were set on rescuing her beloved book.

"Wait, Hermione, what-" Ginny interrupted causing Fred to follow where her finger pointed.

A fraction of a second later, Fred's eyes widened. "Hermione, no!"

The room exploded with a loud boom and bright white light.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know all of you are probably ready to annihilate me for not updating as promised, but it's been extremely busy this semester. On top of the 6 classes I'm taking, I'm also working, volunteering for events, planning events (we raised $3,050 for the local children's hospital—Yay!!!), and other miscellaneous things that have been taking up my time.**

**So I honestly, wholeheartedly apologize to you, readers, for leaving you all hanging. Don't worry, though, I will continue writing on! It'll still be slow since finals are coming up in the next 2-3 weeks and I've got other events to take care of, but it'll come. Promise!**

**I want to thank all my readers, reviewers, and those who have put my story on alert or on their favorite list. It seriously means the world to me! As per usual, please read/review!**

**Thanks for hanging in there, fans!**


End file.
